Jalan Lain
by rizalsagi
Summary: Sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kau lakukan, menyerah atau maju... Didepan matamu menjulang tembok tinggi, mundur atau jalan lain...


Oops, lupa disclaimernya.

Monster Hunter adalah franchise milik Capcom, semua nama Monster, tempat, dan apapun itu selain nama karakter dan ide cerita adalah properti milik Capcom.

Oke, Cerita dimulai.

* * *

Hujan, hujan pun membasahi daratan di sekitar jarak pandang. Ribuan rintik air turun dan menerpa dedaunan, mengalir kebawah diantara pohon-pohon rindang. Angin meniup kencang pepohonan, seakan ingin mencabut pohon-pohon dari akarnya.

Awan hitam pun memencar, suara gemuruh terdengar dimana-mana. Namun, sesosok bayangan bergerak dibalik rindangnya pohon. Suara gemercik air, yang berterbangan selangkah dengan gerakan bayangan tersebut. Bayangan tersebut berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon.

Terdengar suara riuh raungan hewan. Sang bayangan pun melirik kebelakang, terlihat seekor hewan raksasa bah serigala. Hewan itu mencium udara disekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu dibalik derasnya hujan. Kulit hewan yang indah bagai biru permata ternoda oleh banyaknya bekas sayatan pada tubuhnya. Hewan tersebut meraung, dan terus meraung. Seakan melepaskan semua amarahnya, namun semuanya percuma. Hewan itu mengaliri tubuhnya dengan listrik sekali, dua kali, dan yang terakhir dia mengalirinya di tanah sekitarnya. Hewan itu melolong untuk yang terakhir kalinya , lalu dia pun pergi dengan rasa frustasi, melupakan buruannya.

Petir menjilat ke segela arah, cahayanya menyinari hutan gelap itu. Wajah sang bayangan pun terlihat, seorang manusia, masih muda dan terlalu muda, sedang menopang sesorang. Pemuda tersebut mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat pada pedang kecil yang berada dibelakangnya. Dia mencoba menahan amarahnya, ingin sekali dia merajam mata pedangnya ke otak monster itu. Namun, pemuda tersebut memiliki kepentingan lain.

"Bertahanlah, hal yang terakhir kau harus lakukan adalah bertahan," bisik sang pemuda kepada orang yang bersandar pada tubuhnya.

Dibalik perlindungan bayangan malam, sang pemuda itu pun berjalan dengan langkah perlahan sembari menyeret orang yang bersandar padanya. Walaupun tubuhnya terasa sakit, dia masih memiliki tekad untuk pulang. Ini adalah hidupnya… bahaya, kesenangan, dan adrenalin, semua bercampur padu dalam jalan pekerjaannya ini.

* * *

Desa Pokke, desa kecil yang terletak dekat dengan daerah gunung bersalju. Desa Pokke berada dalam daerah pegunungan Furuhiya. Terdapat beberapa bangunan rumah di desa ini. Diujung desa, terdepat tenda-tenda kecil tempat para petualang menginap. Dan ditengah desa, sumber mata air panas terletak. Karena posisinya yang berada di gunung membuat desa Pokke menjadi desa yang sangat dingin. Tetapi, meskipun begitu para penduduk selalu bersemangat dalam menjalani hari-hari mereka.

Desa kecil indah ini adalah salah satu desa dari desa-desa lain yang memiliki gedung organisasi Guild. Guild sendiri adalah organisasi yang mengatur para pemburu, memberikan pekerjaan untuk para pemburu, menjadi tempat untuk berkumpulnya para pemburu yang datang ke sana, dan juga membeli dan mendistribusikan hasil dari buruan seorang pemburu, entah itu kulit, daging, paruh, cakar, dan apapun itu yang bisa kau sebutkan. Posisi desa Pokke yang dekat dengan daerah gunung bersalju membuatnya sering menjadi sasaran para hewan raksasa. Beberapa hewan raksasa diketahui membuat wilayah gunung bersalju menjadi habitat meraka. Giadrome, Bulldrome, Blangonga, bahkan seekor naga raksasa bernama Tigrex pun dilaporkan sering mencari mangsa di daerah pegunungan itu.

Hidup di desa Pokke tidaklah mudah, ancaman hewan raksasa dan juga kondisi iklim yang dingin, membuat para penduduk terpaksa untuk berkembang dalam menangani ancaman dari luar. Guild pun datang untuk membantu hal itu, dengan mendatangkan para pemburu dari berbagai penjuru untuk membasmi hewan raksasa yang terlalu dekat dengan desa Pokke. Desa Pokke menjadi sedikit aman, meskipun ancaman masih terus datang, tetapi para pemburu terus membantu dalam menumpas hewan raksasa yang terlalu dekat dengan desa tersebut.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang bahagia untuk penduduk desa. Terutama para pemuda yang ingin menjadi pemburu. Hari ini adalah hari ritual tumbuh dewasa, dimana para pemuda di berikan tugas oleh Guild untuk memburu atau membawakan sesuatu dari daerah pegunungan. Ritual ini akan diawasi langsung oleh anggota Guild dan juga pemburu profesional yang ikut berpartisipasi. Selain hal itu, ritual ini juga digunakan oleh Guild untuk melakukan tes terhadap pemburu baru.

Di halaman belakang gedung perkumpulan Guild, gedung terbesar di desa Pokke, beberapa pemuda berkumpul. Cahaya memantul dari sisik pakaian yang digunakan oleh beberapa pemuda yang berkumpul. Mereka terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang berkali-kali memeriksa peralatan mereka, ada yang menyusun barang bawaannya, ada juga yang menajamkan senjata mereka dan juga ada yang memainkan salju ditempat mereka berdiri.

Sebuah daun yang jatuh pun hancur terinjak oleh sepasang kaki, pemilik kaki tersebut terus berjalan. Langkahnya menunjukan tujuannya, caranya berjalan seperti pemburu yang tenang mengikuti mangsanya, pelan dan pasti. Seluruh tubuhnya dibalut warna hitam, sepasang pakaian dari sebuah kulit hewan ganas dengan mata merah, dan juga sisik hewan tersebut. Wajah bagian atasnya tertutup oleh topeng berwarna hitam juga. Pedang kecil nan tipis bergantung pada pinggangnya, ditangannya terdapat gelang manik kecil.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa pria itu dengan suara yang serupa dengan bisikan, tapi lebih sedikit besar.

Para pemuda yang sedang sibuk sendiri pun langsung bersiap dan menatap ke pria yang menyapa mereka, "Pagi!" balas para pemuda yang berkumpul.

"Kalian siap?" kalimat itu membuat pandangan dua puluh tujuh pasang mata yang berkumpul langsung berubah menjadi yakin. Hari ini adalah hari besar mereka, dan mereka harus berhasil.

"Kami siap!" serentak mereka mengatakan, membuat semangat mereka semakin berkobar.

"Baiklah, misi kalian adalah pergi ke gunung dan memburu beberapa hewan-," penjelasan pria berbalut hitam pun berlalu bagai angin.

* * *

"Hei!"

Sapaan itu membangunkan Digo dari lamunan paginya. Sang asal suara mendekat padanya. Orang yang mendekatinya adalah Eliza, teman masa kecilnya. Tidak banyak orang yang ada di desa kecil Pokke. Jadi kebanyakan anak tumbuh mengenal nama satu sama lain.

Eliza datang dengan sebilah Iron Katana melekat dibelakang punggungnya. Cahaya mentari pagi membuat pedang yang di bawa oleh Eliza terlihat bersinar. Eliza sendiri mengenakan jaket Mafomofu, pakaian kebanggaan dari desa Pokke yang bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin, sedingin apapun itu.

Digo sendiri juga memakai jaket yang sama dengan Eliza. Namun dibelakangnya terdapat busur Hunter Bow dengan mekanis yang rumit.

"Hei, kamu siap?" Digo membalas sapaan Eliza.

"Hoho, kamu tahu aku selalu siap," balas Eliza dengan nada dan tawa sombong yang dibuat-buat. "Kau sudah memeriksa busurmu itu? Aku tak mau mekanismenya tidak berfungsi saat diluar sana."

Digo menatap Eliza dengan tampang kesal, "Kamu tahukan untuk tidak menggoda nasib. Gara-gara kamu, kemungkinan busurku ini rusak jadi meningkat."

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula kau cukup hebat dalam memakai busur, kemungkinannya rusak itu cuma sedikit." Eliza pun berjalan ke arah tempat perkumpulan Guild.

Digo berlari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Eliza, "Tetap saja, jangan menggoda takdir untuk merubah sesuatu."

* * *

"Namaku Caius. Kalian akan berada dibawah pengawasan diriku dan beberapa pemburu profesional yang dipilih langsung oleh Guild." Pria berbalut hitam yang bernama Caius menatap tajam sepasang bola mata yang terlihat ragu didepannya.

"Bagi kalian yang ingin mundur, kami persilahkan. Menjadi pemburu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan jika kalian tahu betapa banyak hal yang harus di pertaruhkan." Seketika raut wajah mereka menolak topeng yang dipasang rapih oleh para pemuda pemudi yang berkumpul, mereka terlihat tidak yakin dengan upacara ini.

Para pemuda yang berkumpul pun mentap pria didepan mereka. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar tentang pria tersebut. Namun, biarpun begitu pakaian yang terbuat dari kulit Nargacuga yang di gunakan pria tinggi didepan mereka sudah menunjukan tingkatan pria didepan mereka.

Pemburu-pemburu yang berkumpul dibelakang Caius, sebagai pengawas ritual, tahu akan kisah Caius. Tapi itu adalah cerita lain, bukan untuk hari ini.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian merah maju disebelah Caius, "Kalian boleh mengerjakan misi ini sendiri, atau berkelompok. Pastikan kelompok kalian tidak lebih dari empat orang." Perkataan tersebut merusak dan seakan meniup jauh suasana hening yang tercipta oleh pria bernama Caius ke puncak pegunungan Furuhiya.

Pemburu muda yang berkumpul langsung ribut memastikan anggota kelompok mereka. Mereka langsung mencoba berkumpul dengan orang yang mereka inginkan sebagai teman satu kelompok. Beberapa orang hanya diam menunggu, mungkin mereka adalah kumpulan orang yang percaya diri akan kemampuan mereka sendiri, dan ada sebagian berdiri tidak yakin.

Caius hanya bisa menyandarkan wajahnya yang berbalut topeng hitam ke tangannya, saat melihat pemandangan memalukan didepannya. Jika mereka tidak tenang sekarang, tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak tenang saat berburu.

Para pengawas mencoba menenangkan peserta yang riuh. Beberapa dari peserta bahkan ada yang beradu argumen yang dengan cepat berubah menjadi pertarungan ketika beberapa peserta mulai menggenggam erat gagang senjata mereka.

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" suara menggelegar itu sukses membuat semua peserta terdiam. Sang pemilik suara adalah orang berkulit coklat, tinggi berotot besar, membawa palu besar dan memiliki ekspresi wajah yang lebih menyeramkan daripada palu yang ia bawa. "Jika sudah mendapat kelompok, cepat masuk keatas kereta. Kami semua akan mengawasi kalian dari balik bayangan dan menilai skor berburu kalian. SEKARANG PERGI!"

Dengan perintah terakhir, pemburu-pemburu baru pun langsung bergegas memasuki kereta yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke area gunung bersalju, atau biasa dikenal dengan _The Silver World_.

* * *

"Wah, akhirnya datang juga kau Rick." Sapa perempuan berpakaian merah yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah Caius.

Rick adalah seorang pemburu yang sudah pensiun. Dia berasal dari Minegarde. Rick pensiun setelah melawan makhluk bernama Lagiarcus, luka akibat pertarungannya membuat tangannya sulit untuk di gerakan. Namun, bukan berarti semangatnya pupus. Rick sekarang adalah seorang pelatih untuk Guild, yang bertugas untuk melatih para pemburu yang masih awam atau baru belajar tentang ikatan dimana mereka terjebak. Bisa dibilang Rick terlalu cinta pada pekerjaannya sebagai pemburu, sehingga dia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja sebagai seorang pemburu.

"Kau terlihat nyaman berdiri di sebalah Caius saat yang lain mencoba menenangkan peserta, Lyra." Rick membalas dengan santai, wajahnya melunak, ekspresinya tidak sesangar sebelumnya.

Lyra hanya tertawa pelan, "Haha, kau tahu kan. Aku tidak pandai menenangkan orang." Sungguh bukan itu sebenarnya maksud wanita tersebut.

Lyra, seorang wanita diawal umur dua puluh tahun. Cantik, baik, seorang pemburu yang sangat handal, namun sangat disayangkan dia pemalas. Lyra memiliki banyak penggemar, dan kemampuannya dalam menyembuhkan luka cukup menambah reputasinya diantara para pemburu, begitu pula kemampuannya dalam menimbulkan luka jika ada yang macam-macam dengannya.

"Kita pergi sekarang juga. Angin mengatakan tidak akan ada Tigrex, namun aku takut terhadap Khezu." bisik Caius sambil menatap langit.

Lyra pun tersenyum, "Untuk Khezu, tidak akan ada mereka selama beberapa hari. Aku dan timku yang sebelumnya sudah menghabisi tiga Khezu di gua dan area puncak gunung." Terdapat nada bangga dibalik setiap huruf yang keluar dari bibir mungil Lyra.

Caius terlihat lebih tenang. Dia merasa sedikit tentram mendengar kabar dari Lyra, tidak perlu para pemuda itu tahu akan monster buas tersebut sekarang, namun Caius bukan lah dewa, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan.

Dengan tatapan serius, Caius maju kedepan dan berbalik menghadap para pengawas, "Kita mulai mengawasi para peserta, jangan sampai ada yang mati. Namun, jangan mencampuri pertarungan mereka kecuali kalian yakin mereka dalam bahaya yang bisa membunuh mereka." Caius menyapu tatapannya ke semua orang yang berkumpul didepannya.

"Ritual tumbuh dewasa desa Pokke, dimulai…"

* * *

Read And Review guys!


End file.
